Spider-Man (Marvel)
"With great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man is a superhero who was created by Marvel and has appeared in many television series, video games comics, and movies based off of him. Origin Peter Parker was an average high school student with a variety of normal problems, who was living with his Aunt and Uncle due to the death of his parents in an air plane crash. One day, on a school field trip to a museum, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider. Soon after, he gained various spider-like abilities. At first, he sought to use his gifts for personal gain, but after his Uncle Ben was killed by a robber whom Peter intentionally let get away, he realized that "With great power comes great responsibility", and he began to use his powers to fight crime, and protect the innocent as Spider-Man. Over the years Spidey has had to juggle his everyday normal problems as Peter Parker with his important duties as Spider-Man, fighting many different Supervillains such as Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology:Mutated by the bite of the spider, Spider-Man has extraordinary arachnid powers and capabilities which makes him really amazing. *'Spider Sense':Being his most imprint power, Spider-Man possesses the extraordinary ability to sense when danger is about to come before it does; this helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. This power is incorperated in his fighting style. Its so strong that when he sense immediate danger (like say a gunshot or a missile) his Spider-Sense, actually triggers his reflexes to avoid the threat. Also tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it. The stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. It is also effective even if he is drunk, blindfolded or even asleep. It also even allows him a radar-like perception of his surroundings, which is how he swings around New York City with ease. Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, though it gets difficult as the more threatening the danger is, or if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not controlled by Peter. *'Superhuman Senses': All of his sense are enhanced allowing him to percieve the world better than most humans. Most notably is his sense of touch, which allows him to percieve minute vibrations in the air and ground. . *'Superhuman Strength':Peter can approximately lift 10-20 tons. Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects, he must always pull his punches so he doesn't unless fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would be instantly lethal. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, destroy everyday items with one strike such as his alarm clock, shatter the backboard of a basketball hoop in the school gym and doing the same to the front door glass panel at home, break apart guns, swing at high velocities on a rope or web. *'Superhuman Speed':Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined, he is shown in the comics to run fast enough to keep up with a car on a high-way for a short distance. *'Superhuman Agility':Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the most dexterous human being's. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the 15 olympic-level acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, and trampolines. Due to his incredible strength and flexibility, Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. *'Superhuman Equilibrium':Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that has made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes':Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an peak human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire. *'Accelerated Healing Factor':Peter's can heal faster than a normal human. He has manage to heal broken bones that would have taken months to heal in less than a week. And has survive serious wounds in his battle against eveil without medical attention. He is also more resistant to toxin and foriegn substances, and any effect produce by them would wear off much quicker than a normal human. However his healing factor is not powerful enough to regrow limbs or heal from lethal poison(e.g. cyanide). It is unknown if his healing is powerful enough to effect his aging yet or if it ever will. *'Wall-Crawling':Peter has the ability to manipulate inter-atomic interaction between atoms to create molecular bonds in order to stick to surfaces. This ability appears to be consciously used and is so far limited to Spider-Man's body,usually concentrated in his hands and feet(but he has also used his back to stick to walls as well), and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. However his clone Kaine has been able to use this ability to the opposite effect. As he is able to destroy objects just by touching. Suggesting that the wall-crawling ability can also destroy molcular bonds as well as create them. *'Superhuman Durability'- He has survive things that would have killed normal beings, these include, but aren't limit to, as electrocution, smash through brick walls, and falls from hundred of feet. In one incident he survive a single hit from the Hulk(whose punches are strong enough to pulverize tanks and helicopters). Indomitable Will:Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. Genius Intellect:Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. Science Major:He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough competency in this field to invent his trademark web shooters. Skilled Photographer:Peter is a very skilled photographer. Skilled Combatant:Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers), supervillians and even other more skilled fighters, such as Daredevil or Kingpin, Web-Slinging:Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but its fast enough to keep up with trains and cars on the road. Weapons 'Webshooters-' Spiderman's only weapon. The webshooters high-pressured devices that shoot out "web-fluid" that,in contact with air, creates a super-strong thread that is tougher than kelvar and 5-times stronger than high-tensile steel, and can usually contain anyone(unless they have superhuman strength or is extremely heavy). Spiderman can also use it to create nets, shield, a giant web, a coccoon, or just a a mass of goo. The webbing is last for 1-3 hours before it evaporates. The webbing itself is shear-thinning, meaning that while it is tough and strong it can be cut rather easily. Heroes who take on the Spider-Man Mantle *Peter Parker *Ben Reilly *Otto Octavius Spider-Man in other universes Ultimate Marvel Coming Soon! Marvel 2099 Main article: Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) A geneticist named Miguel O'Hara gaine dhis spider-like powers from a gene-splicing indicent. When the company he worked for injected him with a dangerous drug called Rapture, he tried to rid himself of the drug by using the Gene Slicer he helped to invent. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse, Peter Parker is executed by Apocalypse's regime simply because he is a potential ally for rebel Gwen Stacy. It is unknown if he ever gained spider-like abilities. MC2 An alternative version of Peter Parker who appears in the MC2 universe, appearing as a supporting character in the Spider-Girl series. What If...? Alternate versions of Spider-Man appear in a number of issues of What If...? '' *One of the major universes is where he joins the Fantastic Four, turning it into the Fantastic Five. House of M In the ''House of M, a Marvel crossover, the Scarlet Witch alters reality to make mutants the ruling class over humans. This world is ruled by mutants and their leader, Magneto. Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Costumed Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Vigilante Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Male Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Arachnids Category:Paragon Category:Important Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Genius Category:Humans Category:Articles under construction Category:Whip Users Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Atoners Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Jumpers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:The Messiah Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Goodie Two Shoes